Hasta que Navidad Llegue
by bubbleblack
Summary: La navidad se acerca y un viaje sorpresa arruina sus planes. Se podía notar claramente que la gente, en especial las parejas y niños, estaban muy entusiasmados con la llegada de la navidad. Veía pasar a las felices parejas riendo y divirtiéndose. Bah ¿Dónde estaba su bate?


**La reina de las burbujas vuelve esta navidad con un one-shot de navidad!**

 **Siento que debió de tener mas pero… No se…**

 **Para Lucy mi oso y amante(? owo**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-**

19 de Diciembre.

Kagami camino tras de ella siguiéndole el paso, Hikari no se detuvo por más que el pelirrojo le decía que se detuviera.

-¡No me lo dijiste antes!- Gritó frunciendo su ceño y caminando más rápido.

-Ayer mi padre me avisó ¿Cómo sabría que una a decidir eso de última hora?- Habló con voz calmada, Hikari se detuvo y se volteo a mirarle con tristeza.

-Quería pasar Navidad contigo…- Kagami se sintió culpable, la tomó del brazo y la jalo hacia el haciendo que chocara con su pecho para acto seguido abrazarla fuertemente.

-Lo se, lo siento.- Susurro besando los cabellos de Hikari.- Prometo venir lo antes posible ¿Si?

Hikari asintió abrazándose más al pelirrojo. Sabía que él no tenía culpa de nada, solo se sentía un poco herida pues ya había hecho planes para el día. Ya solo se dedico a disfrutar del calor que le brindaba el más alto.

20 Diciembre.

El lugar era frío, acomodo su bufanda y se dedicó a buscar lo que su abuela le había encargado, se detuvo en donde se encontraban las revistas logrando ver a cierta figura conocida, frunció sus cejas y siguió su camino pasando, forzosamente, por un lado del As de Tōō.

-¿Hikari?- Pregunto viéndola con cara de aburrimiento, está volteo y le vio de arriba abajo.

-Aomine.- No solía hablar con el chico dado que no congeniaban mucho. Aomine ladeó su cabeza y sonrió.

-Se ven más grandes con toda esa ropa puesta.- Comentó apuntando los pechos de la castaña, esta se sonrojo.

-¡Ahomine!

-¿¡Ha!? ¡Bakari!

-¡Eres un pervertido! ¿Acaso no puedes ver otra cosa que no sean los pechos de una mujer?- Gritó cubriéndose como si estuviera expuesta, el moreno frunció su ceño aún más.

-Te estoy haciendo un cumplido.- Dijo tomando una revista, Hikari bufo.

-Me largo, sostener una conversación contigo es de lo peor.- Dijo yendo a pagar sus cosas, Aomine le siguió ojeando la revista. El hombre de la caja le cobró a Hikari y poco después a Aomine.

-Oi de Satsuki que Kagami se fue a América.- Soltó de repente para sorpresa de Hikari.

-¿Y que con eso?- Preguntó dejando atrás moreno.

-Nada, solo creo saber el porqué de tu mal humor.- Pronto Aomine la sobrepasó.- Asegurate de que la grasa vaya a tus pechos y no a tu estómago.

Hikari soltó una exclamación de enojo y Aomine giro en una calle desapareciendo de la vista de ella.

Definitivamente nunca se llevaría bien con él.

21 Diciembre.

Giro varias veces en su cama sintiéndose cada vez más aburrida, se detuvo observando el techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Bufó y volvió a girar.

-¿Hikari? Te busca alguien, querida.- Había escuchado a su abuela llamarle, se sentó en el borde de la cama extrañada puesto que a esas horas nadie la buscaba en su casa, porque ¿Quién iba a las nueve de la mañana a visitar a alguien?

Salió de su cierto con flojera y bajó las escaleras de igual manera, en la entrada de su casa estaba Riko. Ya tenía algo de tiempo desde que no la veía puesto que la castaña había elegido la Universidad de Tokio. Muchos de los chicos habían ido a diferentes universidades.

-Tiempo sin vernos.- Sonrió de manera Riko, Hikari le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Gustas tomar algo?- Riko asintió, Hikari le hizo señas para que se adentrará en en lugar.- Teppei no esta… Viene hasta el veintitrés.

-No vine a buscarlo a él.- Se cruzó de brazos con una mueca y después suspiro.

Hikari la había llevado a la cocina y comenzó a hacer algo de té, se quedaron en silencio algunos minutos.

-Todos fueron a Universidades diferentes ¿no? Oí que Hyuuga-senpai y Izuki-senpai fueron aceptados en la de Osaka…

-Mitobe en la de Tokio, Kiyoshi y Koganei en Kioto.- Susurro Riko sentándose en una silla.- ¿Tienes alguna universidad en mente? Después de todo ya estas en tercero ¿no?

-E-estoy pensando en … Esto… La universidad de ¿T-tokio?- Susurro tímida.

-Tu capacidad mental no alcanza para eso, aspira a otra.- Dijo con la ceja alzada, Hikari suspiro derrotada.

-P-pero…

-Le ofrecieron beca a Kagami ahí ¿no?- Preguntó poniendo sus codos en la mesa y recargando su barbilla en las manos. Hikari hizo una mueca y asintió.- Es porque es un prodigio, no dudo que haya pasado lo mismo con los otros seis.

-Oi de Momoi-san que a Aomine lo quieren reclutar de Kioto, Tokio y Osaka…

-Ya veo…

De nuevo hubo un silencio, Hikari sirvió el té en una taza y lo entregó a Riko está solo le observo.

-¿Estas bien?- Hikari asintió y Riko suspiro.- No tienes porque sentirte triste… Kagami volverá.

-¿¡Quien…!?

-Kiyoshi.

Ah, a Kiyoshi como le gustaba divulgar sus secretos, ya vería cuando regresara le enseñaría unas cuantas llaves de lucha.

-Se preocupa por ti.- Dijo Riko riendo y restándole importancia a la cara que llevaba la castaña.

En ese momento Kiyoshi sintió un escalofrío y no había sido por el frío clima.

22 Diciembre.

Se podía notar claramente que la gente, en especial las parejas y niños, estaban muy entusiasmados con la llegada de la navidad. Veía pasar a las felices parejas riendo y divirtiéndose. Bah.

Por motivos familiares Kagami había ido a pasar navidad a Estados Unidos pero había prometido volver para Año Nuevo. No es que se sintiera molesta porque el pelirrojo haya querido pasar el día con sus padres, solo se sentía un poco sola y más porque justamente ese día a "cierta" persona se le había ocurrido una salida de "chicas".

\- Me pregunto que le gustara a Kise-kun... - Murmuraba pensativa la castaña a su lado una pelinaranja bufaba molesta y se acomodaba la bufanda.

\- Como si me importara.- Farfullaba viendo con desinterés las tiendas con adornos llamativos.

\- ¡Deberías ver que le agradaría a Midorin, Mi-chan!- Momoi con toda la confianza del mundo le agarraba del brazo con una amplia sonrisa, Ren golpeó su mano con su puño.

\- ¡Un abrigo! - Las otras tres chicas la miraron y soltaron un "Que simple".- ¿Eh~?

Cuando Hikari y Mikami vieron la extraña sonrisa de Momoi sintieron un escalofrío. Con bastante animo, mas del normal, Momoi había sugerido ir al Maji Burger a tomar un pequeño descanso. Cuando llegaron extrañamente se habían sentado en la mesa más apartada de la sociedad.

\- ¿No pediste mucho, Mi-chan?- Preguntaba Momoi observando las cuatro hamburguesas de la pelinaranja.- ¿Sabes? A veces creo que Ren-kun es mas femenina que tu.- Dijo mirando lo que había pedido Ren, una hamburguesa, ensalada y un batido de fresa. Mikami frunció las cejas claramente, un poco, molesta pues había sentido un Deja vu.

\- Yo creo que siempre y cuando se lo coma todo está bien.- Dijo Hikari con una sonrisa nerviosa.- Además... ¿Porque repentinamente nos trajiste aquí, Momoi-san?

\- No parecías divertirte haya, no es una salida de chicas si no hay diversión.- La pelirrosa se cruzó de brazos con un puchero.-

\- ¿Es porque Tai-chan se fue a...?- Mikami cubrió la boca de Ren con la ceja alzada.-

\- Je... Bueno... ¿Como decirlo?- Hikari se rasco la mejilla nerviosa para después tomar entre sus manos la bebida que había bebido.- Es cierto que eso me pone un poco triste porque... Había pensado en algo... juntos.

\- Ryouta trabajara ese día.- Dijo Ren mirando la ensalada con cierto ausentismo, las chicas notaron lo raro de la frase puesto que la castaña nunca llamaba al modelo por su nombre.- Pero prometió llegar temprano...

-Midorima dijo que probablemente su familia acaparará toda su atención.- Dijo con "desinterés" Mikami, Momoi soltó un suspiro y no dijo nada.

-Pero viendo el lado positivo pasaré más tiempo con los abuelos y Teppei.- Sonrió inocentemente Hikari, escucho su celular sonar en su bolso y lo sacó apresurada.- ¿Diga?

- _¿Hikari? .-_ Su corazón dio un salto al escuchar la voz del pelirrojo.

-¿Taiga?- Pudo escuchar una risa suave seguido de un "Yeah".- ¿Pasó algo?.- Rápidamente la preocupación se hizo presente.

- _No solo quería llamar, mi padre dijo que me dejara libre después de navidad.-_ Hizo una pausa.- _Lo mas seguro es que este haya para el 26._

-De acuerdo, lo espero con ansias.- Susurro con una sonrisa alegre en su rostro, mientras las otras se dedicaban a platicar entre ellas.

- _I love you, you' are the light of my life.-_ Había susurrado con voz tan suave que la castaña se sonrojo hasta las orejas, balbuceo unas veces pero antes de decir algo coherente Kagami ya había colgado.

-Estás más colorada que Mikami-chan cuando hablamos de que tan bueno es Midorima en la…

-¡Hideyuki-san!- Gritó la pelinaranja avergonzada, grito que escuchó todo el establecimiento.

23 Diciembre.

Estaba empezando a sentirse cada vez más deprimida, no había visto a Kagami bastante tiempo, estaba tan acostumbrada a su presencia constante que había olvidado que era estar sin él.

Deseaba con ansias el regreso del pelirrojo.

-¡Cuidado!- Escucho el claro grito de alguien. Ah, claro, olvidaba que estaba parada en la cancha del parque con un balón en sus manos.

Para cuando reaccionó el balón ya había golpeado cara, debido al hecho de que había volteado a ver el dueño de aquella voz.

-Auch.- Sobo su mejilla sosteniendo el balón con la mano izquierda, una lágrima escapó de su ojo por el dolor.

-¡Waa! ¡Lo siento, en verdad lo siento! ¿eh? ¿Hikari-chan?- Hikari le vio por el rabillo del ojo para después abrir sus ojos sorprendida.

-¿Kise-kun?- Murmuro ladeando su cabeza.- ¿Estas…?

No termino su frase al ver a Ren acercarse con un rostro preocupado.

-¿¡Hikari-chan!? ¿Estas bien? Lo siento.- Se disculpó inclinándose repetidas veces.- Fui yo quien lanzó el balón, lo siento.- Hikari sonrió nerviosa, le recordaba vagamente a alguien.

-No te preocupes, está bien.- Dijo tranquilizando un poco a la de cabellos cortos.- ¿Que hacen aqui? ¿No están muy lejos de…?

-Es una cita.- Interrumpió Kise emocionado, Ren asintió con una sonrisa.- Ya que mañana…

-Iré a comprar algo que beber.- De repente Ren ya se encontraba alejándose.

-Uuh…

-Ella está molesta eh…- Supuso Hikari viendo al rubio con las cejas alzadas, Kise suspiro rascándose la nuca.

-Yo… No es como si quisiera trabajar justamente en Navidad pero…- Cerró los ojos y puso ambas manos en sus caderas.- Además ella dijo que no importaba…

-¿Acaso eres idiota?- Preguntó de repente Hikari viéndole con clara decepción.- Es navidad después de todo, aunque Ren-san sea tratada como un chico ella sigue siendo una chica. Es obvio que para nosotras es importante pasar navidad con nuestras parejas.

-¿Lo dices porque así te sientes?.-Preguntó Kise viéndola con una ceja alzada pero con compresión.

-... Si…

-Llegué~ traje bollos de carne y frijoles dulces~ - Canturreo Ren cargando una pequeña bolsa.

-Senpai~- Kise corrió a ella abrazándola y dándole un tierno pero largo beso. Hikari medio sonrió y se puso nerviosa cuando vio a dos chicas pasar y ver al par.

-Son gay's.- Escucho susurra a una de ellas, y al parecer Kise las escucho porque se separo y las vio.

-¡Senpai es una chica!- Gritó abrazando a Ren de nuevo y lloriqueando. Hikari empezó a reír, sin duda era una pareja bastante peculiar.

Después de haber comido y platicado un rato Kise tomó la mano de Ren y se disculpó diciendo que tenían otras cosas que hacer, guiñandole a Hikari y sonriendo de manera … ¿Pervertida? No quería imaginarse que haría después pero sus dudas fueron despejadas al ver en sonrojó y la mirada pérdida de Ren.

-.-.-.-.-

Había metido el balón en el bolso y se había dirigido a paso muy lento a su casa, pasó por una farmacia viendo unos largos cabellos naranjas meciéndose con el viento, sonrió tontamente y alzó su mano saludando.

-Hola Mi-chan~- Y siguió caminando.

Entonces su mente se puso en marcha y detuvo su caminar.

¿Que hacia Mikami fuera de una farmacia?

Se giró y miró a la pelinaranja, que tenía un gran sonrojo en su rostro, viendo en su dirección. Parecía como si la hubiesen descubierto en el peor de los crímenes.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto Hikari con curiosidad. Mikami balbuceo para después toser un par de veces y recobrar la compostura.

-Vine a… Comprar cosas de utilidad…

-¿Eh~? ¿No hay farmacias cerca de tu casa?- Mikami desvío la mirada descubierta ¿Porque dar una mentira tan obvia?

-No… No encontré lo que quería haya…- Ah, la pelinaranja quería salir corriendo pero algo se lo impedía, Hikari abrió la boca para hablar pero se detuvo al ver las puertas de la farmacia abrirse y mirar al peliverde claramente molesto y con un sonrojo en su rostro.

-La próxima vez entras tu, nanodayo.- Gruñó dándole la bolsa a Mikami, la que rápidamente lo metió a su bolso. Y entonces Midorima se percató de la presencia de la chica castaña.

La mente de Hikari hizo "click"

-No me digan que vinieron aquí por lo que yo creo…

Silencio incómodo. Sonrojo inevitable.

-N-no se de que hablas.- Se defendió Midorima cruzándose de brazos. Mikami se sentía tan avergonzada que ni siquiera hablaba.

-... B-bueno…- Se atrevió a hablar la pelinaranja.- E-estoy en esos… Días…

-¿Y porque entro Midorima y no tú?- Preguntó Hikari repentinamente divertida. Quería molestar un poco al par ya que sus reacciones eran bastante graciosas.

Midorima y Mikami se sonrojaron demasiado que Hikari se empezó a reír tanto que le dolieron las mejillas y estómago.

-¡Yo nunca compraría eso!

-¡Callate idiota! ¡Era una excusa!- Grito Mikami a Midorima.

-HAHAHAHA- La escandalosa risa de Hikari no paraba, las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-¡Deja de Reírte!- gritaron ambos avergonzados tsunderes a la chica.

24 Diciembre

El día había pasado bastante normal a su parecer, sus abuelos había comprado regalos para ella y Teppei, al igual que ellos para sus abuelos.

Riko, Hyuuga e Izuki habían pasado a visitarlos llevando con ellos una tarta la cual compartieron entre todos. Eran las 11:35 y miro su celular en espera de alguna llamada se parte del pelirrojo.

Suspiro con aburrimiento, se levantó del sofá donde estaba con Teppei y sus abuelos platicando de temas sobre cómo les iba a los tres invitados.

-Iré a mi cuarto…- Aviso ya en el umbral de la puerta. Su abuela la miró con preocupación y asintió.

Subió a su habitación con calma cuando su celular sonó, miro y era un mensaje del pelirrojo.

-.-.-

De: Kagami Taiga.

Asunto: Ninguno

Parque, cancha de baloncesto.

-.-.-

Frunció las cejas viendo el confuso mensaje. Se quedó un rato viendo la pantalla, bajo lo poco había subido y como rayo se dirigió a la entrada comenzando a ponerse los zapatos con rapidez.

-¡Voy a salir!- Gritó saliendo del lugar corriendo lo mas que le permitían sus piernas y las calles cubiertas de nieve. Cuando llego al parque se detuvo a tomar aire para volver a correr un poco más lento llegando a la cancha.

Su corazón dio un vuelco para empezar a latir con fuerza, se había detenido justo a unos metros de la entrada de la cancha viendo a través de la malla metálica. De un extremo de la cancha corría Kagami rebotando el balón concentrando su atención por completo en el aro, estando a unos metros del aro dio un gran salto para después meter el balón con fuerza haciendo un gran ruido cuando soltó el aro cayendo con estilo al piso.

Le vio sonreír con diversión para volver a recoger el balón. Hikari camino con calma y entró a la cancha sonriente, cuando Kagami la noto dejó caer el balón para acercarse a ella con rostro preocupado.

-¿¡Porque no traes un abrigo!?- Se quitó la chamarra cuando estuvo a unos metros de la chica, la castaña hasta ese momento sintió el frío viento y se estremeció.

Kagami le puso sobre los hombros su chamarra empezando a murmurar cosas como lo muy descuidada que era la chica entre otras quejas. Hikari sonrió y abrazó al pelirrojo aspirando el aroma de este, había esa fragancia que el chico tenía, enterró su rostro en el pecho de él y Kagami le correspondió dando un suave beso en los castaños cabellos.

-Te extrañe…- Susurro Hikari sin soltarle, Kagami la abrazó con fuerza y soltó un suspiro.

-Quería estar contigo este día si o si.- Le dijo con tranquilidad.- Hubiese venido antes pero los vuelos estaban detenidos…

-No importa, ya estás aquí…- Hikari se separó un poco para verle a los ojos, Kagami le sostuvo la mirada y con una mano acarició la mejilla de la chica. Por inercia ella cerró los ojos y entreabrió la boca, Kagami se lamió los labios inclinándose lo suficiente para poder estar cerca de los navíos ajenos, medio sonrió y con sus dientes mordió el labio inferior de ella jalando un poco para después unir sus labios en un suave beso.

Por su parte Hikari subió sus manos por el pecho el pelirrojo pasando por el cuello para llevarlas a la nuca donde enredó sus dedos en los cabellos de él. Kagami profundizó el beso sin dejar de acariciar la mejilla de la chica mientras aye con la mano libre la sostenía firmemente de la cintura atrayendo un poco más el pequeño al suyo.

Cuando sus pulmones pidieron aire se separaron con la mejillas sonrojadas mirándose fijamente.

-Traje un regalo.- Susurró Kagami con voz suave y sin ánimos de separarse de ella.- Cierra los ojos.

-¿Qué es?- Preguntó curiosa Hikari cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa. Se estremeció cuando sintió algo metálico y frío en su cuello, enseguida abrió los ojos y toco con sus dedos la delicada cadena que colgaba de su cuello sintiendo también algo colgando de ella.

-... ¿Un… Anillo?- Pregunto Hikari mirando el sencillo anillo con una pequeña piedra incrustada en el.

-¡E-es una promesa para el futuro!- Había casi gritado el pelirrojo mirando hacia un lado con el rostro levemente sonrojado.

Hikari lo miró unos segundos para después entender y sonrojarse por completo. Kagami la miro por el rabillo del ojo para después desviar su mirada se nuevo.

-G-gracias…

-No hay porque…

-¿Que deberíamos hacer ahora?- Preguntó Hikari recargando su cabeza en el pecho de Kagami.

-¿Uno a uno?-Preguntó con una radiante sonrisa. Hikari sonrió de igual manera y asintió separándose del pelirrojo.

-¡Barrere la cancha contigo!

-¡Ja! Ya veremos.

Así empezaron un largo juego riendo y poniéndose serios cada casa que alguno anotaba pero sobre todo se divertían pasando en tiempo juntos.

Al terminar cada uno tenía mensajes en sus celulares. Himari de Kise, Momoi y Mikami mientras que Kagami de Kuroko y Kise.

-.-.-

De: Momoi.

Asunto: ¡Navidad con tetsu-kun!

¡Feliz Navidad!

:3

-Imagen adjunta-

-.-.-

Hikari veía en la foto a Kuroko y Aomine comiendo, aunque el último más bien devoraba la comida.

-.-.-

De: Mi-chan

Asunto: Ninguno.

Feliz Navidad de parte mía y Midorima.

-.-.-

Hikari sonrió a medias, tal vez al final ellos si había pasado el día juntos.

-.-.-

De: Kise

Asunto: Feliz Navidad~

Ya solo nos falta la casa e hijos!

-Imagen adjunta.-

-.-.-

En la imagen estaban Kise y Ren sonriendo el primero sostenía la mano izquierda de la castaña mostrando que en su dedo anular había un anillo.

-¿Uh? Me mando lo mismo.- Dijo Kagami mostrando su la imagen a Hikari.

-Asi que… ¿Nos falta la casa e hijos?- Preguntó viéndolo fijamente. Kagami se sonrojo desviando la vista.

-Bu-bueno… Decidamos después ¿Si?

-¡Por supuesto!- Sonrió divertida ella.

25 Diciembre.

-¡Eso pasa por correr en la calle sin ninguno abrigo, tonta!- Regañaba Kagami sosteniendo un plato hondo con sopa caliente. Si, Hikari se había resfriado.

-Kagami… Tu fuiste quien sobre esforzó a mi cuerpo.- Dijo ella acomodándose en la cama para lograr sentarse. Kagami bufo sonrojado y Hikari acomodo la playera de Kagami ya que le quedaba grande y dejaba al descubierto sus hombros.

El celular del pelirrojo sonó desde la cómoda de su habitación donde no había dejado la noche anterior, fue hacia el y contesto:

-¿Hola?

- _¿Hikari está ahí?-_ Preguntó con voz seria Kiyoshi, Kagami trago saliva.

-S-si…

- _Je… -_ Y Kiyoshi colgó, Kagami sintió un escalofrío.

-Eh… Olvide decir que me quedaría acá…- Murmuró Hikari sonrojada por la fiebre.

-¿¡Y ahora lo dices!?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Me costó escribir sobre ellos ya que no me doy a una idea de cómo sería una relación entre estos… Pero según yo seria linda y tierna … Y de idiotas(? XD No se…**

 **En el final mi inspiración dijo "Ya son vacaciones, bye bye~" y huyó :'l así que no me quede muy a gusto**

 **Pero espero que te haya gustado Lu! Con amor burbujoso~**

 **Bubble Black~**


End file.
